


Stuck in A Cabin in a Snowstorm, What Did You Think Was Going To Happen?

by lilsocks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light overstimulation, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsocks/pseuds/lilsocks
Summary: You accuse Bokuto of hiding heating packs in his sweats while stuck in a cabin during a snowstorm.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 74





	Stuck in A Cabin in a Snowstorm, What Did You Think Was Going To Happen?

This was ridiculous, but you keep telling yourself that things could be worse. You could be stuck out in the snowstorm instead of inside in front of a cozy fire. But who leaves their cabin unlocked? What cabin didn’t have electricity in this day and age? And more importantly, why do you have to be stranded in a cabin with  _ him _ .

You set it in front of the fireplace and it's decent fire. Whoever owned the cabin had a large stockpile of wood kept nice and dry under a thick tarp outside. Between the fire and Bokuto setting behind you not one part of your body was cold, yet you couldn’t settle down. Mainly in part that you hated that Bokuto was right about sharing body heat.

“They said that rescue would be here first thing in the morning right?”, you ask Bokuto for the third time. The cabin wasn’t quite out in the middle of nowhere so you two had cell service, but your phone had died and Bukoto’s was at 10% now which meant he had to conserve that battery power until rescue got here. 

You feel his chest expand then deflate as he lets out a sigh, “Yes Y/N they’ll be here bright and early. Just not soon enough.”

“Rude," you pout, " I'm great company."

“No, rude is asking me the same question five times now.”

“Excuse me," you try setting up a little straighter, "it's only been three.”

“Three too many.”, the athlete scoffs.

“You’re insufferable,” you shift around more adding, “and uncomfy.”

You hear him swallow thickly then say in a strained voice like you were testing his patience, “You know I _ really _ wish you wouldn't do that.”

You don’t stop shifting as you complain, “Well I really wish I wasn’t stuck in this cabin setting on an itchy bearskin rug with you.”

You suddenly freeze when you feel something poking your lower back. No way. No fucking way. You scamper away from Bokuto and turn your body to face him. Sure enough between his open Legs was a bulge in the crotch of his gray sweats he wore under his snowsuit.

“Bullshit.”, is your response to the sight. 

Meeting his gaze Bukoto’s glaring at you, but that wasn’t new and neither is his annoyed tone, “What did you just say?”

You try to act like you aren’t phased by the deep tone, “I-there’s no way you're that big. What are you hiding in there?” your eyes narrow, ”Heating packs?”

“What?" he's confused for a split second, "No! I told you to stop squirming!”

“I didn’t do that,” you deny what you had done and repeat, “And there’s no way in hell you're that big.”

“Well I am.”, he tells you in a matter-of-fact voice.

“No, you’re not. Were you trying to impress that girl in our gen Ed English class? The one that’s always making eyes at you?”

“No- wait she likes me?”

You roll your eyes, “Yes, but not the point. What do you have in your pants Bokuto.”

“My Dick.”

“Bull. Shit.”

“I’m not lying!”, he groans though his head back and gives you a nice view of the way his Adam's apple bobs for a moment.

You cross your arms setting up a little straighter, voice becoming more serious, "Then show me.”

There was a long pause. It takes a moment for what you were demanding him to do to register in Bokuto’s head, “I’m not showing my dick Y/N.”

“Because it's fake. I mean look at it,” you point an accusing finger at the bulge, “How are you still hard.”

Bokuto suddenly becomes bashful looking off to the side. The dim light from the fire is all the lighting you need to see the red inching up his neck, “Seeing you angry it's... kinda hot ok.”

“That,” you scoff, “ is a blatant lie.” Though a small part of wishes that it wasn’t, “Just admit that you're lying about having a big dick. It makes you look worse when you’re still trying to lie about it”

“Fuck! Fine,” Bokuto Throws up his hands then slams back down on the rug with a dull thud and pushes himself off the ground, “You wanna see it so bad.”, he says in a voice that’s low, threatening, and hot.

Time seemed to slow down as he steps towards your spot on the rug. Bokuto pulls down the waistband of his sweats and his erection springs out right in your face. The mushroom tip already flushed and red and drooling a slimy bead of clear pre-cum. A thick vein runs along the underside of a thicker shaft, all of which sat above a heavy set of balls. And yes, the carpet did match the drapes like the girls in your gen ed English class wondered a little too loudly.

You sit there staring at the monster of a cock Bokuto really does have with your mouth hanging open. Bokuto has half a mind to shove it down your throat if you're just going to sit like that. It's like you were waiting for him too.

Your jaw snaps shut, mouth pressing in a thin line. You didn't want it to be true. It would just further make Bokuto out to be as perfect as everyone thought he was.

"A Prosthetic," you come to a possible conclusion, "You're wearing a fake one."

You clip your glare up just in time to see the man fisting his salt and pepper hair then running his hands down his face, "Are you fucking serious Y/N? My dick's right in your face and You think it's fake?”

"Yea. I do."

"Why?

You shrug, not wanting to admit the childish reason why "I just do."

"Ok,” Bokuto breaths coming to his own conclusion, "then touch it."

In your shock you choke out, "Wh-what.

Your expression puts a smirk on his face. He puts his hands and his hips and bounces on the heels of his socked feet making his heavy cock bounce as well.

"Go on,” he challenges, “If you're so sure that my dick’s fake then see for yourself."

Your eyes flick from Bokuto's smug look to his weeping cock.

"Well?", he prompts impatiently.

You not being able to say no to a challenge, especially ones from the likes of the star athlete, reach your hand up. You swallow thickly when your hand wraps around the thick base which it can barely do. The erection was warm, weighty and firm in your hand. You can feel it pulse under your palm. All things pointing to the penis in your hand being very real. When you give it a sharp tug everything stays intact. You begin to stroke his shaft slowly, trying to find any indication of it being fake.

Bokuto trembles under your touch letting out a shaky breath. Under it, You hear him say, “Holy Fuck Y/N.”

Looking back up Bokuto is looking down at you as you jerk him off in shallow strokes. His eyes are dark and clouded, his lips are parted slightly, and his breath comes out in shakey huffs. A quiet moan slips past your lips as Bokuto needly bucks his hips into your fist. Even though Bokuto is standing over you, you feel like you have all the power over him, and you love it.

But Bokuto doesn't. Don't get him wrong, he could just cum from feeling and seeing your hand wrapped around his dick. It was that devilish smirk that spreads across your face as you jerk him off faster knowing he has no power over your hand that makes him feel weak.

He tries to play it cool, "S-So, real enough for you?"

"Not quite. I need to finish my inspection before I decide that.", you say slyly and it fills Bokuto with both dread and arousal. Just what were you planning on doing to him?

“Then by all means inspect away.” 

The more that you stroke his cock the more Bokuto was coming to undone. By now you had already come to terms with Bokuto's penis being real. But admitting that was the last thing on your mind. You sit on your knees a little straighter, open your mouth, and look up at Bokuto not waiting for his permission.

"Fuck Y/N if you do that. If you put in my month -I’m going to cum.", Bokuto frantically informs you, his voice cracking and desperate to feel your hot mouth.

You keep looking up at the athlete's face as you lay the head flat on your tongue close to your lips around it. You want to take more, see if you could make it past your gag reflex, but Bokuto wasn't kidding. His hands clench at his hoodie as his jaw goes slack and his mouth hangs open letting out one lang shaky moan. His cum fills your mouth quickly and seeps down you though causing you to swallow or gag.

As he's calming down from his short high Bokuto smirks. Now it was your turn to be bashful and look away as you wipe your mouth with the back of your hand.

"Real enough for you?”

"I don't know. Tastes a little too sweet."

"Because I eat a lot of fruit."

"Excuses, excuses.", you retort.

Bokuto rolls his eyes. He's not done arguing with you. He'll never get tired of getting riled up, but right now he wants other things from you, “Yea yea, now lay down.”

“Oh are you going to make sure my pussy is real now?”, you tease but you’re already laying down on your elbows and spreading your legs so Bokuto can make himself comfortable between them.

Bokuto laughs resting his head against your clothes thigh looking up at you with darken eyes, ”Oh I'm very sure that it’s real and I'm very sure I can ruin it.”

“Ha,” you put on a confident front but your eyes are already clouding over with lust, ”I’d like to see you try.”

“Oh you will”, Bokuto says, not about to let you have the last word.

Bokuto gets to stripping you of everything below your waist. Once he has your bar and the lips of your pussy spread out with his thumbs his mouth latches onto the sensitive pearl between them in a messy kiss. The sudden sucking and feeling of his tongue flat against your clit causes you to take a sharp inhale of breath and kick out a leg. Bokuto makes a ‘ _ hmp _ ’ sound and throws the leg over his shoulder.

He pushes a finger into your slick heat then soon after another. It only takes the two to stretch you, but he doesn’t stop until he has four fingers fucking your sloppy cunt. All that time practicing those razor-sharp cross shots made his fingers calloused. They drag along your wall and press against a particle's soft bundle of nerves in ways that have you seeing stars. 

But just as your walls start to flutter around them Bokuto pulls his fingers and mouth away before you cum. You don’t even care about the pitiful wine that comes out of you because of how unfair Bokuto was being. He can hover over you and smirk like he won something all he wants. It wasn't fair that you got him to cum and he wasn't going to do the same for you.

“Aww, what’s wrong Y/N”, he pants, and it doesn't take a genius to know that he's stroking himself.

“Ass,“ you exhale, ”Do you leave all the women you sleep with this unsatisfied?”

“Never, I’d just rather make you cum on my dick.”

On instinct you want to retort with a small dick joke, but you can’t when you have already been proven wrong on that. And being honest with yourself didn't sound half bad. His fingers were thick and rough in all the right ways and his tongue was so warm and wet, but his dick was a whole different story. Bokuto looks like he could rearrange your guts and why the hell not? You were on the pill anyway.

“You know how to use that thing?”

He gives you a blank look, ”I've had this thing for 22 years.”

“So has a lot of other mediocre dudes.”

“You really like to get under my skin, don’t you Y/N.”, he growls, his blank look turning into a dangerous smirk

You smirk right back reaching your arms up and looping them around Bokuto’s neck. You do the same with your legs around his waist, locking your ankles together, ‘And I can do it all night, but I want you to put your money where your mouth is and show me rather or not you know how to use that monster cock of yours.”

“Oh so you're admitting it’s real now?”, He says lining up his penis with your soaking hole.

  
  


The comeback you have dies in your throat and you left your mouth gaping as he pushes in. Shit, shit, shit he was so fucking big. You can feel every inch being pushed inside you, stretching you in ways his fingers could never.

Bokuto stiffed his jaw forcing himself to go slow. Too fast and he would hurt, but too slow and he can enjoy how your face contorts between pleasure and pain. He lets a shaky huff of air when he finally bottoms out in you fitting nicely against your cervix. You both stare at each other panting, pupils blown. Bokuto thinks you look so beautiful like this; breathless, skin flushed pink, and eyes full of want for only him. It's a look he could get used to.

“Why the hell are you panting?” You ask slightly annoyed, “You aren’t the one being split in half here.”

“Y/N, it is taking everything I have not to move for you. I don’t wanna hurt you.”

You take that as both an insult and Bokuto just wanting to make sure you feel nothing but Pleasure. "Well, I’m not some fragile little thing. So move.”

Bokuto pulls back his hips until only an inch of his cock is left inside you, "You’re going to regret bossing me around like that.” then slams into you.

It was like you here being stretched all over again. But as Bokuto continues to hump into you the burning pain soon fades. Bokuto's thick cock keeps filling you up over and over with each thrust. His dick dragging along that bundle of nerves from before and kissing your cervix makes wither in delight. Seeing you come undone so quickly further fuels his ego.

"You know for someone who acts like they hate me you sure do seem to love my fat cock."

All you can form are moans as Bokuto continues to fuck you at a growing pace. You are faintly aware of the gunts he makes from above and the wet slaps that echo through the tint cabin. But for the most part, all you can think about is the way he fucking your soaking pussy is bring you closer and closer to a huge orgasm you're not sure your body can handle.

  
  


“M’gonna- fuuuuuck Bo-,” your walls suddenly clench around him and refused to let go,” Cummin~ of god! ahhhh~” 

  
  
  


Bokuto follows you soon after you. His thrusts became more erratic as he fucks you through your orgasm and reaches his own. In one more powerful thrust Bokuto moans your name against your skin coating your convulsing walls with his cum.

"So was that real enough for you?", Bokuto can't help but ask as he and you catch your breath.

All it takes is a little push from Bokuto to fall over and let you roll on top of him. Before Bokuto's duck can go soft you start to softly rock your hips. Bokuto gasps and throws his head back. His big hands grip your waist but do nothing stop you. You wait until the athlete looks back up at you to strip off the rest of your clothes. His face was downright adorable. You've barely even done anything and you can already see he was getting overstimulated. His mouth was open, panting like a dog, jaw trembling, and eyes blurring.

"Aww what's wrong Bo?" you mock him as he did with you earlier. You quickly rid yourself of your sweatshirt and reach around unclasp your bra, "Is the star ace already out of stamina? Can he not handle a real pussy?"

"I'm still sensitive-" he's cut off by his own winey moan as you start to bounce on his hardening cock, "oh, fuck, fuck, Y/N you look so fucking good on top of me."

"Yea?" you smile as Bokuto continues to stare at your tits as they bounce along with you.

"You can look and touch you, oaf," You chuckle, taking Bokuto's hands off your hips and placing them on your breasts.

You let out a low moan when he gives them an experimental squeeze. Your hands slip back down and under Bokuto's hoodie where they come to rest against his chest. Bokuto doesn't even seem to register you putting your weight on him so that you can ride him faster. He can definitely feel the change in tempo.

You really start to feel the burn in your thighs but you refuse to give up riding Bokuto as hard as you can. He looks like he was about to cum and so were you. 

"So much," he moans,"you going milk me dry."

"That is the pint," you pant, " But I can't sto-"

"No! please. I'm so close to cumming again and you feel so good bouncing on my cock. Shit, and your tits feel so good too.”

You dig your nails into Bokuto’s chest. He bucks his hips into which seem to be all that was needed to send you into your third orgasm. Feeling his seed releasing inside your messy heat has you creaming on his cock. Your third orgasm racks through your body. You fall forward and bury your face in the soft fabric of Bokuto’s hoodie inhaling his scent as your body continues to tremble. 

You stay like that for a bit, at least until the world stops feeling so light and Bokuto’s seed has begun to leak from your plugged cunt. He's flipping you two around and smiling down at you and you're confused fucked out face.

“What? You thought the starting ace would be tired after a few rounds? I can go all night Baby.”

You smile back meeting his challenge, ”Bet you can?”

rounds of sex later you and Bokuto bask in the warm glow of the fire. Both of you are too tired to care if recuse finds you like this naked with Bokuto's dried cum between your thighs.

Bokuto's rubbing a hand up and down your spine when he asks you, "So why do you hate me?"

your eyes were closed listing the heat beat but you were still awake enough to hear him and felt that since he spent so much time ruining all other men for you he deserved to know, "You're a great person, but you just kinda seem entitled. Like you assume everyone will like you. You don't earn it."

"That's all? You don't like me because I haven’t earned it from you?"

you nod.

"Oh! Then that's an easy fix. I just have to earn your friendship, then your love."

"One step at a time."

"And step one is asking you to go out for coffee when we make it back.”, you can hear the beaming smile in his voice.

And you can disagree with the offer,” Coffee doesn't sound bad.


End file.
